


Tell Me Something Good

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Short but Sometimes Sweet: Damerey Collection [15]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Are we sure I wrote this?, Domestic Damerey, F/M, Fluff, POV Poe Dameron, SUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey needs to tell Poe something important when he comes home from a mission, but things keep getting in the way.





	Tell Me Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr prompt (pick a number 1-50 to write a ficlet about a kiss that meets the particular situation)
> 
> This was based on #50, kiss...out of love. Originally posted on my tumblr, edited and re-posted here ! :)

Poe comes back from a mission, exhausted into his bones. Black Squadron made it back in one piece, and so did BB-8, and Poe, well, Poe’s still standing. Things could be a lot worse, honestly. 

But he’s 33 now, thirty-three and tired of fighting, no matter how noble the cause is. Since Ben Solo’s defection months prior, the First Order’s been falling apart, but there’s such a mess of loose ends to clean up that it looks like the Resistance still has its work cut out for it, whether or not its collection of sympathetic Jedi has recently doubled. 

Speaking of Jedi, Poe wanders to his quarters, wondering if he’ll have time to hop in the ‘fresher before he tries to drag himself to Rey’s room. She’s several corridors over, closer to the mechanics’ bay than Central Command, per her request (even though she’s due an officer’s bunk as her rank is equal to Poe’s; and he doesn’t even bother to pretend to be insulted that a person twelve years younger than him with no experience outside of her own bizarre natural talents will soon outrank him). He’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out standing up in the ‘fresher, the warm water enough to pull him under; Poe’s need to see Rey, his love for Rey, as boundless and invigorating as it is, might not be enough to keep him awake. He’s only human, after all.

Sighing, he keys the access code into his door and steps inside, minus his typical droid shadow (Beebee zipped off when they landed to go find Artoo, its mentor and sometimes bunkmate). He walks inside, and his eyes quickly adjust to the semi-darkness of his quarters; he glances over to his bed, already kicking his shoes off - they’re always the first thing to go, if he could pilot his bird barefoot he would in a second - and he sees a lump under the covers. 

A Rey-shaped lump. 

He’s overcome with emotion, then, at the thought of Rey curled up in his bed while he’s been gone for the last three weeks. It’s such a feeling of domesticity, of happiness, of unbearable  _rightness,_ that his breath’s stolen right out of his lungs. Forgetting his previous urgency for a trip to the refresher, Poe strips out of his flightsuit, left in his short pants and undershirt, and he stumbles over to the bed, eagerly anticipating the feeling of his girl pressed up against him while he falls asleep.

“Hey, Sunshine,” he whispers when she stirs. Poe carefully lifts the covers. “Mind if I join you?”

“Mm, what time s’it?” Rey mumbles, hand shielding her eyes while she scoots over halfheartedly to make room for him. Poe snorts and lies down, helping her shift over a couple extra inches to make fun of what she’s cheerfully deemed “the Dameron ass.” Rey waits for him to pull the covers up once more before she’s rolling back into him, draping her limbs over his torso like a cuddly dianoga. 

“Early,” Poe whispers in response, wrapping his arms around her. “Or late, depending on your perspective.”

“Missed you,” Rey mutters, falling back asleep quickly. “Gotta tell you something.”

“Yeah?” Poe hums, starting to drift off himself because that’s how calm Rey makes him, always, that’s how at ease he feels around her. He’s gone four days without sleep before (and he didn’t even drink caf, didn't even need to use the stim shot), but put him in a bed with Rey, with no chance of a romp (and she'd literally thrown him with the Force the first time he referred to their lovemaking as a romp), and he’ll conk out as if he isn’t a hot-blooded, impatient, constantly moving Dameron. “Is it bad?”

“No,” Rey shakes her head, looking a little more awake. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay,” he smiles at her, eyes impossibly heavy. “Okay, tell me in the morning?”

“Alright,” Rey whispers. “I love you.”

“Thank the gods for that,” Poe mutters. “Or you wouldn’t let me sleep here. I must smell.”

“Like the back end of the Bantha,” Rey primly informs him, and he smiles once more before a warm swath of darkness pulls him under.

He wakes up to an alert on his comms at 11:20. The ‘fresher’s running, and the bed next to him is warm but empty - Rey’s close, but she isn't right there for him to kiss and hold, and he tries not to let that bum him out too much.

Poe grabs his comm and groans at the message. “Hey Sunshine,” he calls, already getting out of bed to grab a change of clothes. 

“Good morning, flyboy,” She calls back. “You gonna join me?” Poe swallows against the very tempting idea. But, he has to report to Central in ten minutes, according to his comms.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he pulls on the itchy officer’s uniform (the one that Rey’s particularly fond of, as he’s gleefully discovered in the last year of their relationship). “Rain check. Leia needs me to debrief in the next fifteen.”

“I have to report to Command at noon,” Rey replies, and he can almost hear her shrug. “You might still have time to join me.”

“No, I think Leia probably wants to talk to us separately,” Poe examines his message, and sure enough, she’d added,  _alone,_ to her communique. “Wonder why that is?”

“Probably because you’re always distracting me in meetings, Dameron,” Rey answers. The water shuts off, and Poe knows he has valuable minutes before his girlfriend walks out of the ‘fresher wearing nothing but the smallest towel possible, and he’ll lose all semblance of self-control. 

“Says the girl who wanted me to jump in the shower with her,” Poe shoots back. “Sounds pretty distracting, Commander Rey.”

“Mhm. I really do need to talk to you, though,” Rey says, still out of sight. Poe checks his chronometer and groans. 

“I gotta punch it out of here if I’m going to avoid Leia’s wrath,” he says apologetically. “Tell me after your meeting, sweetheart?"

“Fine,” Rey sighs. 

“Love you.”

***

There isn’t really time to talk after Rey’s meeting. With Ben Solo off-world on his Repentance Tour of the Galaxy (Leia’s requirement to let him stick around), Rey’s the only Jedi the Resistance has, and an ambassador needs a bodyguard in order to travel between inhospitable worlds. Ever a fan of new and exciting tasks, Rey looks bizarrely apprehensive when Leia gives her the orders. 

Poe’s ears burn slightly when he accidentally overhears part of the conversation between his two favorite women alive.

“...it’s your decision, Rey, you don’t have to go. I’d understand.”

“No,” Rey looks wan, pale. “No, this is my duty. I won’t fail you.” Leia hugs Rey close, and Poe shuffles his feet, suddenly incredibly anxious.

He walks Rey to the hangar, and they walk in silence. When they get to the doors, Rey says, “I really wanted to tell you --”

“Not right now,” Poe begs, scared of what she might say next. He’d felt something similar before his dad sat him down and told him his mother wouldn’t get better; the last major time someone had told him they needed to tell him something. Apprehension, paranoia, fear - Poe’s exhausted again, even though he slept for ten hours, and he isn’t ready to say goodbye to her, not again, not ever.

“I’d prefer to tell you before I left,” Rey pouts, and Poe runs his thumb along her protruding lip. 

“Can’t it wait a few days?” He asks, using his best sad eyes on her. It must work because she sighs and nods, turning to walk to her X-Wing.

Poe watches her set up for takeoff, from a dozen yards away. She looks forlorn and doesn’t look over at him. He’s being selfish, he realizes. The woman he loves needed to tell him something, and he wouldn’t let her because he was afraid of what the burden would do to him. He’s an ass, he’s lower than dirt, he's --

"What’d you want to tell me, Sunshine?” Poe cups his hands around his mouth and shouts at her because he’s never, ever been smooth in his life: why does she even talk to him, again?”

“Now?” Rey shouts back, looking vexed. “You want to know  _now_?” Her engines are already firing up, making it harder to hear.

“Better now than later!” Poe calls back. Rey scowls at him, still initiating take off, and Poe tries again. “Please? Please tell me, please, please, please!” He’s screaming and drawing the attention of a lot of the pilots and mechanics in the bay.

Rey mutters something that, even at this distance, he’s pretty sure is  _kriff this,_ and she buckles herself in while she shouts at him, “I’m pregnant, you nerfherder!” 

Poe stares at her in shock, and Rey visibly rolls her eyes and flips a few switches in place, reaching up to grab the canopy. It’s been thirty seconds, and Poe’s still staring at her. Then, he remembers how to move.

“Wait!” He bellows, sprinting for Knight One. Poe leaps onto the ladder before it can be pulled up into the cockpit, and he climbs quickly. He’s panting by the time he pops up next to Rey, and he collapses with his elbows on the inside of the X-Wing. “You’re - you’re pregnant? And the father is -?”

“Rose,” Rey crosses her arms over her chest, looking deeply unimpressed. “You're the father, idiot. You’re the only person I’ve ever been with. But thanks for thinking so highly of me.”

“No!” Poe’s shouting again because he’s - he’s -  _oh gods._ He struggles to take a deep breath and holds one hand out imploringly. “No, no, I know that, I trust you, I think the galaxy of you, Sunshine, I’m just - this is -”

“Really inconvenient?” Rey asks, flipping a switch and causing her engines to shut down so she can reserve fuel while he makes an ass of himself. “Highly unexpected?”

“Unexpected, yes,” Poe nods. “But also incredible, and amazing, and wonderful, and,” he leans over, practically climbing into the one-person cockpit to kiss Rey; he kisses the woman he loves, joy pouring out of his heart, tears in his eyes, one hand gripping the edge of the cockpit, the other cupping Rey’s cheek. “Oh gods, Sunshine, this is -” He cuts himself off again, peppering her lovely face with kisses. “Please tell me you can cancel this mission, or take me with you, because I really don’t wanna let you out of my sight right now.”

“I don’t know,” Rey sighs, heavily. “We’ll see what we can do.” She unbuckles and surges forward, kissing him this time, and Poe grins into it, happier than he’s ever been, more than ready to start a family with the most incredible person he’s ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> ~does this need a sequel?~


End file.
